Parallele Welten
by yamachi
Summary: Warum landet man plötzlich in einer seltsamen Welt? Getrennt von allen die man kennt? Oder etwa doch nicht?*Complete*
1. Prolog

Hier ist dann auch das Stück Pokemon von dem ich gesprochen habe, ich weiß noch nicht ob es was geworden ist, aberseht, ähm lest selbst.  
  
Pokemon und seine Charaktere gehören Nintendo/Gamefreak  
  
  
  
  
  
Parallele Welten  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Irgendwo in einem dunklen Raum. Ein dunkler Schatten huschte an der Wand entlang. Ein kleines eiförmiges Etwas polterte gegen einen Stuhl und hätte ihn beinahe umgeworfen, wenn die zweite Person ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte. ,,Psst, Togepi*, nicht so laut, wenn uns Giovanni* hier findet, macht er Geschnetzeltes aus uns", sagte ein etwa 16 jähriger Junge.  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 ,,Ist da jemand?", fragte eine Stimme, die von überall her zu kommen schien. ,,Wir sind es nur", gab der Junge als Antwort und nahm Togepi* auf den Arm. Langsam näherte er sich einem lilanen Wesen, welches in einer Art Rüstung steckte. Vorsichtig öffnete der Junge die Rüstung und ein etwa 2m großes Pokemon trat heraus. ,,Schön, dass du mir wieder Gesellschaft leistest Ash*. Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte es Ash* und sah ihm in die Augen. ,,Ja, alles klar, ich finde aber immer noch, du solltest Togepi* nehmen und von hier verschwinden Mewtwo* , solange es noch geht", antwortete Ash*. ,,Und wer passt dann auf dich auf? Außerdem möchte Togepi* bestimmt nicht von seinem *Daddy* getrennt werden, hab ich nicht recht?" Mewtwo* richtete sich an Togepi*. ,,( )Nein, ich will nicht weg von Daddy", rief das kleine Eipokemon.  
  
1.5  
  
1.6 ,,Wenn ich Misty*, Rocko* und Pikachu* doch wenigstens eine Botschaft zukommen lassen könnte", seufzte Ash*. ,,Keine Sorge, ich glaube, da kann ich dir helfen", sagte Mewtwo* nun. ,,Aber wie?", wollte Ash* wissen. ,,Das wirst du dann schon sehen", war die einzige Antwort, die Ash* bekam.  
  
1.7  
  
1.8 Mewtwo lächelte.  
  
  
  
Ash saß mit Pikachu auf einer Lichtung. Sie machten gerade eine Pause. Unsere Freunde waren auf dem Weg zurück nach Alabastia, um dort für die nächsten Pokemon League-Kämpfe zu trainieren. Schließlich begann diese in gut zwei Monaten. Ash trainierte seine Pokemon seit seinem 10. Lebensjahr, er hatte sich immer weiter hochgearbeitet und war sich sicher nun siegen zu können, schließlich wollte er der größte Pokemon Meister aller Zeiten werden. Allerdings hatte unser Held im Moment ganz andere Sorgen, als die Pokemon League. Wie sollte er Misty nur erklären, was er für sie empfand?  
  
,,Pikachu, kannst du mir nicht weiterhelfen? Was soll ich bloß tun. Wenn sie meine Gefühle nicht erwidert, mache ich mich doch zum vollkommenen Trottel vor ihr", flüsterte Ash dem kleinen Nagetier, das ihn seit dem Anfang seiner Pokemon - Reise begleitete, zu. Rocko war eine Quelle mit Trinkwasser suchen gegangen und Misty suchte ein paar Beeren im Wald. Pikachu grinste bei den Worten seines Trainers unweigerlich, denn es wusste genau, dass auch Misty Ash gegenüber diese Gefühle hatte, oft genug hatte Togepi ihm davon erzählt, wie Misty von Ash schwärmte. Allerdings hatte es dem kleinen Pokemon versprechen müssen Ash nichts zu erzählen. Pikachu sah zu Ash hoch. ,,( )Ash bei diesem Problem kann ich dir nun wirklich nicht helfen. Aber ich finde du solltest wenigstens versuchen mit ihr zu reden", gab das kleine gelbe Pokemon zurück. ,,Du hast ja recht", seufzte Ash und ließ sich in das weich, warme Gras fallen.  
  
Plötzlich horchte Pikachu auf. Auch Ash hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Man hörte kein einziges Vogelpokemon mehr, alles war unheimlich still. Misty kam aus dem Wald gelaufen. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und Togepi weinte in ihren Armen. ,,Ash, was ist hier los?", rief Misty fragend und rannte ganz nah zu ihm. Instinktiv nahm Ash sie in den Arm. Der Himmel über ihnen verdunkelte sich. ,,Wo ist Rocko", fragte Ash während er ein verängstigtes Pikachu in den Arm nahm. Dann fing Misty an zu zittern und zeigte in den Himmel. Ash sah auf. Über ihnen bildete sich ein schwarzes Loch. Es fing an , alles in sich hinein zu saugen. ,,Bisasam, Rankenhieb", rief Ash, während er Bisasams Pokeball öffnete. Das Pokemon schlang eine Ranke um Ash und Misty, die Pikachu und Togepi hielten und die andere Ranke um einen Baum. Bisasam hielt alle tapfer fest. Doch der Sog wurde immer stärker, schließlich konnte Bisasam nicht mehr. Ash und Misty wurden einzeln von dem schwarzen Loch eingesogen. ,,Pikachu!!!", rief Ash, als ihm das Pokemon aus den Armen rutschte.  
  
Nur Bisasam war noch übrig, als sich das schwarze Loch hinter unseren Freunden schloss und ein trauriges, kleines Pflanzenpokemon zurück ließ.  
  
To be contenued  
  
Hallo Leute ich hoffe euch hat der Prolog gefallen, ich würde mich über Rückmeldungen sehr freuen. Vielleicht seit ihr etwas verwirrt über die *-- Zeichen hinter einigen Namen, aber ich brauchte sie einfach zum Auseinanderhalten der Figuren, ihr werdet schon noch sehen warum. Ich hoffe ihr freut euch schon auf den nächsten Teil. (Wenn ich wieder die ganze Nacht am Computer saß, dann müsstet ihr ihn schon in euren Händen halten) Wer den Prolog überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, der sollte hier besser aufhören und sich selbst an den Schreibtisch setzen, um es besser zu machen, ich freue mich nämlich über jede Art von Geschichten und verschlinge gnadenlos alles. 


	2. Gestrandet

Ok, Chichi-Pan, du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt, also hier die Fortsetzung, aber sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt, bis dann.  
  
  
  
Part 1 ,,Gestrandet"  
  
by Yamachi  
  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, musste es schon Nachmittag sein, denn die Sonne stand tief. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und richtete sich auf. ,,Man, was war denn das für ein Trip?", fragte sich Ash verwundert und sah sich um. Er war ganz allein, von Misty, Togepi und Pikachu fehlt jede Spur. Ash ließ sich wieder in den Sand zurückfallen. Momentmal, Sand? Er war auf einer Insel gelandet, einer sehr kleinen Insel. ,,Wie soll ich hier bloß wieder runter kommen und wo finde ich die Anderen?", Ash tastete nach seinem Gürtel. ,,Zum Glück sind Schiggy, Glurak, Tauboga und Sleimok noch da. Aber Schiggy ist vom letzten Kampf noch zu geschwächt um mich so weit zu tragen und Tauboga ist nicht stark genug."  
  
Ash seufzte, hier bleiben konnte er auch nicht, also entschloss er sich zu schwimmen. Er war ein sehr guter Schwimmer, auch wenn Misty ihm das nie abkaufte. Die 10km  
  
Marke schaffte er locker. Ash hoffte nur, dass das Festland nicht viel weiter weg war.  
  
  
  
Ash war gerade eine Stunde unterwegs, als ein fürchterliches Unwetter losbrach. Es gab kein entkommen. Auch Schiggy, das aus seinem Pokeball gekommen war um seinem Freund zu helfen konnte nichts ausrichten. Ash holte es schließlich unter großem Protest zurück in seinen Pokeball, da das kleine Wasserpokemon mühe hatte, sich über Wasser zu halten. Ash wurde von den riesigen Wellen wie ein Streichholz hin und her geschleudert und verlor schließlich das Bewusstsein.  
  
  
  
Eine elektrische Welle ging durch seinen Körper. Sämtliches Wasser, was sich zur Zeit in seinen Lungen befand wurde mit einem Husten herausgepresst. Im halbwachen Zustand sah er ein Lapras* und ein Voltoball* neben sich. ,,Lapras? Das ist unmöglich", brachte er schwach heraus, bevor er zurückfiel in eine angenehme Bewusstlosigkeit.  
  
  
  
Als Ash das nächste Mal zu sich kam war er in einem dunklen Raum. Er lag in einem Bett umgeben von Kissen. Langsam erhob er sich. Neben dem Bett lagen seine Sachen. Als er sie anzog bemerkte er, dass sie frisch gewaschen waren. Ash sah zu Fenster, es war Nacht, daher also diese Dunkelheit. Er ging zu Tür, um festzustellen, wo er gelandet war. Gerade in diesem Moment wollte jemand das Zimmer betreten. Die Tür schlug gegen Ash`s Kopf, er taumelte ein paar Schritte und fiel ins Bett zurück. ,,Man, das ist einfach nicht mein Tag", murmelte Ash und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. ,,Oh, ist alles in Ordnung? Es tut mir leid", sagte eine Stimme. Ash sah auf. Vor ihm stand ein etwa 20 jähriges Mädchen. Sie hatte langes grünes Haar, braune Augen und eine Brille auf der Nase. Langsam kam sie näher. ,,Es sieht so aus, als ginge es dir wieder gut, zum Glück haben Lapras* und Voltoball* dich gefunden, sonst wärst du ertrunken. Sag mal woher kommst du eigentlich?", fragte das Mädchen. Ash sah sie verwundert an. ,,Ach wie unhöflich, ich sollte dir zuerst mal erzählen, wer ich bin und wo du bist. Also ich bin Melinda* aus Mamoria City, du bist hier auf der Valenzia Insel im Orange Archipel. Ich arbeite für Professor Ivy* , sie leitet hier ein Forschungs- und Aufzuchts - Institut", beendete Melinda* ihre Vorstellung und streckt Ash eine Hand entgegen. Er nahm sie und schüttelte sie. ,,Ich bin Ash Ketchum aus Alabastia", sagte er dann. Bei diesen Worten zog Melinda* eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
,,Ash? Aus Alabastia?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. In diesem Moment hörte man die Haustür knallen. ,,Rocko* ?", rief Melinda* fragend. ,,Ja, ich bin es", antwortete eine männliche Stimme. Ein etwa 18 jähriger Junge mit braunem, abstehendem Haar betrat den Raum. ,,Rocko?", jetzt war Ash es, der den Namen ungläubig wiederholte. Rocko* sah ihn verwundert an. Ash*?"------ Bang------- Schon hatte Ash eine Ohrfeige sitzen. ,,Wie kannst du es wagen, dich hier blicken zu lassen, nach dem, was du getan hast", sagte Rocko*, ihm lief eine Träne über die Wange. Dann kam er näher und umarmte Ash. ,,Ich bin trotzdem froh, dich wieder zu sehen", flüsterte Rocko* nun fast. Nun war Ash total verwirrt. ,,Was? Was habe ich denn getan, und überhaupt, wie kommst du so schnell auf die Valenzia Insel?", fragte Ash nun.  
  
Beide wichen auseinander und starrten sich an. ,,Wer bist du ?", fragten beide gleichzeitig. ,,Oh ha, ich glaube langsam dämmert es mir, was hier passiert ist", sagte Ash langsam. Er setzte sich und fing an zu erklären, wie er hier gelandet war.  
  
,,Dann kommst du sozusagen aus einer Welt, die parallel zu unserer existiert?", fragte Melinda* . ,,Ich glaube schon und ich muss unbedingt Togepi, Pikachu und Misty finden." Ash seufzte.  
  
To be contenued  
  
Immer tapfer weiter, das war der erste Part. Ich hoffe mittlerweile ist jedem klar geworden, wofür ich die *--Zeichen brauche. Wenn nicht hier eine Erklärung. Also hinter jeder Person, die nicht aus der *Normalen* Welt stammt habe ich so ein Zeichen gemacht. Damit man sie besser auseinanderhalten kann. Sonst käme es zu noch mehr Verwirrungen, als es sowieso schon gibt, oder noch geben wird.(*Grins*)  
  
Alles in allem finde ich, für meinen ersten Versuch eine Fanfiction zu schreiben ist diese ganz gut gelungen. Ciao, bis bald. 


	3. Doppelgänger

Part2,,Doppelgänger"  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
Als Misty zu sich kam, war sie inmitten eines großen Waldes. Nicht weit von ihr saßen Togepi und Pikachu, die eifrig dabei waren ein paar Äpfel zu verdrücken. Pikachu bot Misty einen an. ,,Nein, danke Pikachu, lieb gemeint, aber ich habe keinen Hunger. Wo ist eigentlich Ash?", fragte Misty während sie sich umsah. ,,( ) Ich habe keine Ahnung, wir haben überall gesucht, aber nichts gefunden." „Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut", sagte Misty leise zu sich, als sie aufstand. ,,Na gut, hat jemand eine Ahnung, wo wir hier gelandet sind?" Diese Frage stellte Misty eigentlich nur in den Raum, aber sie wurde prompt von Togepi beantwortet. ,,( ) Wir sind im Vertania Wald, ganz in der Nähe von Daddys Haus." ,,Na gut, dann machen wir uns auf den Weg zu *Daddys* Haus und dann sehen wir weiter", sagte Misty sanft. Sie mochte es gerne, wenn das kleine Eipokemon Ash* Daddy* nannte, das gab Misty ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit zwischen ihr und Ash.  
  
Sie war jetzt 17 Jahre alt und begleitete Ash schon seit über sechs Jahren auf seiner Reise, sie hatten schon viele Gefahren gemeistert, waren durch dick und dünn gegangen. Nur eines hatte Misty noch nie getan, sie hatte Ash noch nie ihre waren Gefühle gestanden Rocko hatte ihr schon so oft erzählt, dass Ash genau die selben Gefühle für sie hegte, wie sie für ihn, aber sich nicht traue, sie ihr zu beichten. Aber stimmte das wirklich? ,,( ) Wir sind da", wurde Misty aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie waren bereits in Alabastia. Misty machte sich auf den Weg zu Ash`s Haus. Auf dem Weg begegneten ihr einige Leute, die sie etwas schief ansahen, aber Misty kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Im Garten sah Misty Mrs. Ketchum* stehen. Als sie Misty bemerkte, sah sie auf. ,,Hallo Misty*, ich dachte, du wärst mit Pikachu* im Haus", sagte Mrs. Ketchum * verwundert. Misty sah sie verwirrt an. Dann sah Mrs Ketchum* zu Togepi und bekam ebenfalls einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. ,,Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen Mrs. Ketchum* ?", rief ein rothaariges Mädchen. ,,Hallo Misty*...", hauchte Mrs. Ketchum* nun. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an. Hinter Misty* kam ein Pikachu* hervor. ,,Was? Wer? Wie?", stammelten beide. Mrs. Ketchum* nahm die beiden erst einmal mit ins Haus und Misty erklärte, wie sie hier hergekommen war, während Pikachu und Togepi mit Pikachu* spielten.  
  
,,Und als Togepi mir erklärte, dass wir nicht weit weg von Alabastia waren, dachte ich Ash wäre vielleicht schon hier", beendete Misty ihre Erzählung. ,,Dann kommst du aus einer Parallelwelt?", fragte Misty*. ,,Anders kann ich mir dass alles hier nicht erklären", antwortete Misty. Togepi sprang ihr auf den Schoß. ,,( ) Ist Daddy nicht hier?", zirpte es traurig. ,,Nein, Daddy ist leider nicht hier", sagte Misty und schaukelte das kleine Ei beruhigend. ,,*Daddy* ??", kam es nun von Misty* und Mrs. Ketchum* wie aus einem Mund. ,,Wieso nennt es Ash Daddy?", fragte Mrs. Ketchum* völlig erstaunt. ,,Also das kommt daher, dass Ash das erste männliche Wesen war, das Togepi nach seiner Geburt gesehen hat, außerdem glaube ich es hat meine Gefühle für ihn mitbekommen und will so erreichen das ich es ihm endlich erzähle", erklärte Misty und wurde rot. Togepi hüpfte fröhlich auf und ab.  
  
,,Sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich euer Ash*?", fragte Misty neugierig und um das Thema zu wechseln. Mrs. Ketchum* ließ den Kopf hängen. ,,Ist ihm etwas passiert?", wollte Misty weiter wissen. ,,Hör zu Misty, ich weiß nicht wie das in deiner Welt ist, aber hier ist Ash* ein Mitglied von Team Rocket", erklärte Misty*. ,,Was, aber er würde doch niemals freiwillig....Nein, das kann ich nicht glauben", Misty kamen die Tränen. ,,Wie?", brachte sie noch heraus. ,,Also alles fing an, als wir wieder einmal von der Zinoberinsel kamen. Wir gerieten in einen Wald mit dickem Nebel und wurden getrennt. Danach haben wir Ash* nicht mehr gesehen, wir erfuhren später, dass er ein Mitglied von Team Rocket ist, weil Giovanni* ihm der Öffentlichkeit als seinen neuen Schützling vorgestellt hat. Er hat uns einfach im Stich gelassen. Seitdem wohne ich bei Mrs. Ketchum* . Rocko* ist zu Valenzia Insel gegangen, um wieder bei Professor Ivy* zu lernen", beendete Misty* ihre Erzählung. ,,Ich wünschte es wäre anders, aber...", jetzt kamen auch Misty* die Tränen. ,,Keine Angst, es wird bestimmt wieder alles gut, ganz sicher", beruhigte Misty sie. ,,Hast du eigentlich gar kein Togepi*?", fragte Misty um etwas von Thema abzulenken. ,,Nein, es gehört Ash*, weil er das erste war, was Togepi* gesehen hat, nachdem es geschlüpft war, ich glaube es ist auch bei Team Rocket, denn Ash* hütet es wie seinen Augapfel. Ich hätte ihm eine solche Fürsorge niemals zugetraut", erklärte nun Misty*. ,,Du kannst ja erst einmal bei uns bleiben, bis wir deine Freunde gefunden haben, OK?", Fragte Mrs. Ketchum* . ,,Ja, gerne, was meint ihr dazu?", Misty richtete sich an die beiden Pokemon. ,,Pika.( Sehr gerne )." ,,Togeprii.( Gerne Mommy )."  
  
  
  
To be contenued  
  
Na, wie war das? Ich habe ja das Gefühl, das meine Kapitel etwas zu kurz sind, was meint ihr? Eigentlich wollte ich ja nur über eine kleine Romanze zwischen Ash und Misty schreiben, und das auch nur am Rand der Geschichte, aber ich befürchte, das Ganze artet in meinem Kopf zu einer richtigen Liebesgeschichte aus, mit allem, was dazu gehört. (*Grins*) Aber keine Angst ich versuche meine Fantasien etwas einzuschränken (Etwas???, nie im leben das ist ein freies Land, jeder darf schreiben, wozu er Lust hat) Beachtet ( ) gar nicht, ich glaube jeder Geschichtenschreiber hat so einen kleinen Floh im Ohr. ( Floh?? Wen nennst du hier einen Floh, weißt du eigentlich, von wem du immer deine Ideen bekommst??) Ok Leute, ich glaube ich muss schluss machen, ich habe noch etwas zu erledige. (Etwas zu erledigen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin gibt es nichts mehr zu erledigen)  
  
Bis bald.....*Bang*, Aua, nicht so fest. 


	4. Schockierender Empfang

Part 3 ,,Schockierender Empfang"  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
Ash, Rocko* und Melinda* saßen auf Lapras* . Das Pokemon hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt sie nach Alabastia zu transportieren, damit Professor Eich* ihnen dort helfen konnte. Lapras* war hell auf begeistert, denn schließlich traf es endlich seinen alten Freund wieder, oder zumindest eine genaue Kopie von ihm. Neugierig hörte es den Gesprächen der drei zu. Rocko* und Melinda* hatten sich entschlossen Ash zu begleiten, sie wollten ihm unbedingt helfen. Rocko* erzählte gerade, was ihrem Ash* passiert war. ,,Niemand von uns kann sich erklären, wieso er Team Rocket beigetreten ist. Misty* und Pikachu* hat das sehr mitgenommen. Pikachu* und Ash* waren bis dahin unzertrennlich gewesen und Misty* hat Ash* unheimlich gerne, sie würden es beide niemals zugeben, aber sie sind das perfekte Liebespaar", erzählte Rocko*.  
  
Ash war bis jetzt tief in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen, doch nun wurde er schlagartig rot. ,,Und bei dir und Misty ist das wohl genau so, was?", schlussfolgerte Melinda* , als sie Ash ansah. Erst wollte Ash alles verneinen, wie er es immer tat, doch dann entschloss er sich anders. ,,Ich glaube, da hast du recht", flüsterte Ash nun fast. ,,Obwohl ich sie erst knapp zwei Tage nicht gesehen habe, vermisse ich sie ganz fürchterlich", seufzte Ash weiter. ,,Wow , Ash gibt seine Gefühle für Misty zu, das hätte ich auf Tonband festhalten sollen", schmunzelte Rocko* und dann konnten er und Melinda* sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.  
  
Lapras* hatte sie sicher zum Festland gebracht und nach etwa einer halben Stunde sah man bereits die ersten Häuser von Alabastia. ,,Wir sollten erst bei dir zu hause vorbeischauen um Misty* und Pikachu* einzuweihen", meinte Rocko*. Im Garten spielten Pikachu* und Togepi. Als Ash an der Hecke vorbei kam rannte Pikachu* auf ihn zu. Ash breitete die Arme aus, wie er es immer tat um seinen kleinen Freund zu begrüßen, aber diesmal hatte er die Rechnung ohne Pikachu* gemacht. ,,Hallo Pi...bzzzz", weiter kam Ash nicht, bevor ein mehr als wütendes Pikachu* ihn mit aller Kraft schockte. Vor Schmerzen gekrümmt lag Ash sofort am Boden. Mit solcher Kraft hatte ihn Pikachu noch nie geschockt. Was sollte das? ,,Pikachu, was soll das?", brachte Ash noch heraus, bevor er bewusstlos zusammen sackte.  
  
Aber Pikachu* dachte gar nicht daran, mit seinen Attacken aufzuhören auch Mrs. Ketchum* , die mittlerweile nach draußen gekommen war, Rocko* und Melinda* konnten Pikachu* nicht aufhalten. Doch dann kam Pikachu aus dem Haus gelaufen, dicht gefolgt von Misty und Misty*. Das kleine gelbe Nagetier erkannte seinen besten Freund sofort am Geruch und stellte sich zwischen den bewusstlosen Ash und Pikachu* . ,,( )Was fällt dir ein meinen Freund so zu quälen? Er kommt hier nichtsahnend an und du attackierst ihn gleich, hast du nicht gesehen, das es nicht dein Ash ist. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du sauer bist, aber wenn du so weiter machst, bringst du ihn um", Pikachu fing nach diesem kleinen Vortrag tapfer jeden Donnerschock von Pikachu* ab, der für Ash bestimmt war. Plötzlich hörten die Attacken auf. ,,( )Es tut mir leid, wirklich, ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle", sagte Pikachu* traurig und ließ den Kopf hängen. Pikachu kam langsam näher und nahm es in den Arm. Misty war inzwischen zu Ash gelaufen. Sie legte seinen Kopf sanft in ihren Schoß und strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht. ,,Ash, komm schon wach auf", flüsterte sie ihm eindringlich ins Ohr. Rocko* kam zu ihr und untersuchte Ash. ,,Er hat eine ganz schöne Ladung abbekommen", erklärte er, aber als er Mistys angsterfüllten Blick bemerkte fügte er schnell noch ,,Aber außer ein paar Tagen Ruhe fehlt ihm nichts", hinzu.  
  
Rocko* und Mrs. Ketchum* brachten Ash ins Haus und legten ihn ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Misty setzte sich neben Ash. Das Haupgesprächsthema der nächsten Stunden waren die Unterschiede der beiden Welten. Und ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gab Ash* wieder zurück zu holen, denn mittlerweile waren sich alle darüber einig, dass Ash* unmöglich freiwillig bei Team Rocket sein konnte.  
  
To be contenued  
  
Hallo. Da habe ich es ja mal wieder geschafft, was? ( Grrrrr ) Ok,ok, wir haben es geschafft. Also jedenfalls kann ich alle Ash - Fans unter euch beruhigen, es ist wirklich nichts Ernstes. ( Noch nicht he he he ) Und noch einmal zum Thema Fantasien auf das Papier bringen, DAS IST VIEL SCHWIERIGER; ALS IHR EUCH DAS VORSTELLT, aber ich arbeite daran, versprochen. Ach ja und zum Thema *ICH VERSCHLINGE ALLES AN GESCHICHTEN*, das meinte ich ernst. Ich kann euch sogar eine empfehlen, aber nur, wenn ihr keine englisch Muffel seit sie heißt *Pokemon Master* umfasst momentan ca. 360 Seiten, ist von Ace Sanchez geschrieben ( Hey kann mir jemand verraten, wer dieser Kerl ist, ich würde ihn gerne mal kennenlernen ) und ist zu finden unter: ,, http://jsa.users.fl.net.au „. ( Hey und Ace, solltest du mich hören ich warte sehnsüchtig auf den 12. Und letzten Teil der Geschichte, also halt dich rann ) 


	5. Ein genialer Einfall

Part 4 ,,Ein genialer Einfall"  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
„Was will der jetzt bloß schon wieder?", fragte sich Ash*, während er von zwei Rockets zum Hauptsaal geleitet wurde. „Ah, da bist du ja", kam es von Giovanni*. „Du hast dich bereits sehr hilfreich für uns erwiesen. Und da du sehr stark als Trainer bist ist es an der zeit deine Fähigkeiten richtig auf die Probe zu stellen. Du wirst für uns in der Pokemon League kämpfen", verkündete Giovanni* fröhlich, er schien sehr stolz auf seinen guten Einfall zu sein. Ash* hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
  
Viele verschiedene Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr, als Ash langsam wieder zu sich kam. Mit einiger Mühe öffnete er die langsam die Augen. Neben ihm saß Misty mit Togepi im Arm. Pikachu lag zusammengerollt auf seinem Bauch und döste vor sich hin. Misty*, Rocko*, Melinda* und Mrs. Ketchum unterhielten sich angeregt. Ash gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Es musste wirklich sehr leise gewesen sein, denn außer Pikachu hörte es keiner.  
  
,,( )Ash ist wieder bei Bewusstsein", rief es aufgeregt. Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche. Ash bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. Wo war er? Was machte er hier auf der Couch? Insgeheim hoffte er, alles wäre nur irgendein verrückter Traum gewesen. Wie viele Tage hatte er geschlafen? Er wollte sich aufsetzen, um richtig wach zu werden, doch da packte ihn ein ungewohntes Gefühl der Schwäche und er sank wieder zurück in die Couch. Ash sah sich um, er nahm seine Umgebung nun wieder richtig wahr und bemerkte, das es kein Traum gewesen war neben ihm saßen zwei Pikachus, zwei Mistys, Rocko*, Melinda* und seine Mutter, na ja eigentlich ja irgendwie doch nicht seine Mutter. Ash stöhnte noch einmal, das war ihm alles etwas zu kompliziert im Moment.  
  
Dann bemerkte er Mistys sorgenvollen Blick und fixierte ihre Augen. ,,Na, bist du endlich aufgewacht, wir hatten schon Angst, du kämest garnicht mehr zu dir, du warst die letzten zwei Tage ohne Bewusstsein", säuselte sie leise, so dass Ash ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Diese Worte, dieses Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das so viel Freude ausstrahlte, als hätte sie einen verlorenen Schatz wiedergefunden, ließen in Ash eine wohlige Wärme aufsteigen. Er versuchte seinem Gesicht ein schwaches Lächeln abzugewinnen, doch der Versuch scheiterte, also beließ er es bei einem weiteren Stöhnen. Doch Misty schien diese Geste zu verstehen, denn sie kam mit ihrem Gesicht näher zu seinem. Sie drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. ,,Es wird das beste sein, wenn du noch ein bisschen weiter schläfst, dann geht es dir bald wieder richtig gut und keine Angst, ich werde auf dich aufpassen", sagte Misty und zog Ash`s Decke wieder etwas höher. Ash schloss die Augen, dankbar für das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das sie ihm gab und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Misty atmete auf. Sie konnte das Gefühl, welches sie eben gespürt hatte noch immer nicht beschreiben. Diese riesige Freude, das Ash endlich aufgewacht war und das ihm außer viel Ruhe anscheinend wirklich nichts fehlte machte Misty so unbeschreiblich glücklich. Dann bemerkte sie wie die Anderen sie anstarrten und sie wurde rot. ,,Warum erzählst du ihm nicht endlich, was du empfindest?", fragte nun Melinda* . ,,Nun, also..", weiter kam Misty nicht. ,,Ja, genau, das finde ich auch, du solltest es tut, solange du die Möglichkeit dazu hast", kam es von Misty* sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. ,,Ich habe viel zu lange gewartet, und nun..", sie stickte und weinte. Misty nahm sie in den Arm. ,,Keine Sorge, wir werden ihm schon Helfen und dann kannst du ihm alles erzählen", tröstete sie Misty*.  
  
,,Ich sage mir mindestens einmal pro Tag, dass ich es ihm heute erzähle, doch jedesmal verliere ich den Mut, ich weiß ja nicht ob er auch so denkt und fühlt", erzählte Misty nun. ,,Da würde ich mir keine Gedanken machen Misty, ich erzähle dir mal, was mein Ash* mir einmal erzählte, als ich ihn fragte, warum er dir dein Fahrrad noch nicht ersetzt hat, schließlich hätte er das Geld jeder Zeit von mir bekommen können", erzählte nun Mrs. Ketchum* . ,,Er sagte er hätte Angst dich dann zu verlieren, er hatte Angst, das Fahrrad wäre der einzige Grund, warum du ihn immer noch begleitest. Und er dachte du würdest gehen, wenn du dein Fahrrad zurück hättest." ,,Wirklich??", fragte Misty. ,,Ja, ihr seit das ideale Liebespaar, gesteht es euch endlich ein. Du kannst ja mal darüber nachdenken, aber warte nicht zu lange, Misty", kam es nun von Rocko*. Misty seufzte.  
  
Ash wurde wach, als er zwei Pikachus miteinander reden hörte. ,,( ) Keine Angst, er wird dir schon nicht böse sein, es ist ja noch mal alles gut gegangen", erklärte Pikachu. ,,( )Aber...Aber...", stammelte Pikachu* . ,,( )Nichts aber. Du kannst dich doch nicht ewig dafür schämen, du musst dich entschuldigen", sagte Pikachu und schob sein gegenüber in Richtung Ash. Dieser hatte soeben den Versuch aufgegeben sich so hinzudrehen, dass er die beide, gelben Pokemon sehen konnte. Seine Arme und Beine machten einfach nicht, was er wollte.  
  
Pikachu bemerkte das sein Trainer wieder wach war und sprang zu ihm auf die Couch. ,,( )Na, gut geschlafen", fragte es neugierig. ,,Geht so, würde ich sagen", gab Ash leise zurück. ,,( )Dann werde ich mal Misty Bescheid sagen, dass du diene Sprache wieder gefunden hast, Außerdem ist da jemand, der mit dir reden will", erklärte Pikachu. Es sprang von der Couch, blieb bei Pikachu* stehen, schob es ein wenig weiter in Richtung Couch und rannte in die Küche.  
  
Inder Küche war Misty gemeinsam mit Melinda* und Rocko* dabei Essen zu Kochen. Misty stellte sich etwas ungeschickt an. ,,Nein Misty, das ist der Zucker, nicht das Salz", rief Rocko* gerade noch rechtzeitig.  
  
Misty stellte den Zucker verlegen wieder zurück, seufzte und setzte sich auf einen Küchenstuhl. ,,Ich lerne das nie", sagte sie dann und spielte ein wenig mit Togepi. Langsam kam Pikachu in die Küche, sprang auf Mistys Schoß und ließ sich hinter dem Ohr kraulen.  
  
,,Na, Pikachu, was willst du hier?", fragte Misty. ,,( )Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ihr ruhig etwas mehr Essen machen könnt, ich kenne nämlich jemanden, der bestimmt einen riesigen Kohldampf hat", antwortete das kleine Nagetier fröhlich. ,,Er ist wach?", hakte Misty noch einmal nach. ,,( )Ja, und er sieht schon viel besser aus, wenn du mich fragst", erklärte Pikachu.  
  
,,Du solltest dich in den Bereichen nützlich machen, in denen du gut bist Misty. Lass uns das Essen machen. Geh du zu Ash und spiele ein wenig Krankenschwester. Er freut sich bestimmt über Gesellschaft", sagte Melinda* nun. ,,Noch einen Moment, dann ist das Essen fertig", kam es nun von Rocko*, der durch die Küche fegte wie ein Wirbelwind.  
  
Pikachu* wusste nicht , was es sagen sollte, es wollte sich ja entschuldigen, aber wie? Ash bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, dass es auf die Couch kommen sollte. Pikachu* hüpfte hoch. Es war den Tränen nahe. Als Ash das sah, streichelte er es vorsichtig. ,,Na, was hast du denn?", fragte er sanft. ,,( )Ich ..., ich..., es tut mir so leid, was passiert ist. Ich war so traurig und so sauer..., stammelte das kleine Pokemon unter Tränen.  
  
,,Hey, ist schon gut, ich kann dich ja verstehen, ich wäre auch furchtbar traurig ohne Pikachu und ich glaube Pikachu würde sich genauso fühlen wie du. Ich bin mir sicher, du und Ash* werdet euch bald wieder sehen und ich glaube er vermisst dich auch sehr", sagte Ash. Mittlerweile lag ihm Pikachu* am Hals und weinte sich aus. Ash streichelte ihm über den Rücken.  
  
,,Und nun gehe mit Pikachu und Togepi spielen und lache wieder, ja?", meinte Ash aufmunternd. Pikachu* nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann hüpfte es von der Couch in Richtung Küche, dabei wäre es beinahe in Misty reingerasselt, die soeben mit einem Tablett durch die Tür kam. ,,Nun mal langsam, nicht so stürmisch", rief sie lachend. Ash hatte seine Augen wieder geschlossen, aber er hatte Misty bemerkt. Er wusste nicht ganz, was er von ihrer Fürsoge halten sollte. Ihre Wort schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum ,,Keine Angst, ich werde auf dich aufpassen".  
  
Misty stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch neben der Couch. Dann betrachtete sie Ash. Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie ihn förmlich anstarrte. Vielleicht hatten Rocko* und Melinda* ja recht, vielleicht sollte sie sich wirklich trauen. Misty schob diesen Gedanken beiseite und setzte sich neben, Ash. Erstmal musste er wieder zu Kräften kommen.  
  
Langsam öffnete Ash die Augen und sah zu Misty. ,,Du hast ja wieder richtig Farbe im Gesicht. Erschrecke uns nie wieder so", sagte Misty und hob mahnend den Finger. Jetzt lächelte Ash, es war dieses Lächeln, das Steine zum Schmelzen hätte bringen können und das Lächeln, dem Misty total verfallen war.  
  
Togepi kam zu Misty, sie nahm es hoch und setzte es neben Ash ab. ,( )Geht es Daddy schon wieder besser?", fragte es Misty. ,,Ja, *Daddy* geht es schon wieder viel besser, nicht wahr *Daddy* ?", fragte Misty nun Ash. Dieser wurde auf der Stelle knallrot. ,,Ja, ja, *Daddy* geht es schon besser", gab Ash zurück. Irgendwie gefiel ihm dieses Wort. ,,*Daddy* ", wiederholte er leise für sich, während er Togepi streichelte.  
  
Dann roch er das Essen. ,,Essen?", fragte er mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht. Misty holte lachend den Teller vom Tablett. Ash wollte sich aufsetzen, doch Misty schon ihn sanft zurück. ,,Kommt ja garnicht in Frage, du bleibst liegen", sagte sie im mütterlichen Ton. ,,Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mich von dir füttern lasse", gab Ash nun protestierend von sich. Jetzt war es Misty, die über das ganze Gesicht grinste. Ash gab auf, irgendwie gefiel es ihm von ihr gefüttert zu werden , wie ein braves Kind machte er den Mund auf.  
  
Nach und nach kamen auch die Anderen zum Essen runter nur Misty* ließ sich einfach nicht blicken. Das Gespräch nahm seinen Lauf und es ging wieder einmal darum, wie man Ash* zurückholen konnte. Auch Ash hörte gespannt zu, auch wenn er von seinem Liegeplatz auf der Couch nicht alles mitbekam, konnte er den Gedankengängen der Anderen doch folgen.  
  
Misty bemerkte, wie jemand durch die Tür spähte. Sie stand auf und sah nach. Es war Misty*. ,,Warum kommst du nicht rein?", fragte Misty. ,,Ich kann nicht, er erinnert mich so an ihn. Ich vermisse ihn, ich könnte deinem Freund nicht ins Gesicht sehen, ohne das all die Gefühle wieder hoch kämen. Ich beneide euch. Ich könnte mich dafür Ohrfeigen, was ich alles zu ihm gesagt habe, als wir uns in diesem dämlichen Wald verlaufen haben", Misty* schluchzte.  
  
,,Hey, ich bin sicher, er vermisst dich auch, wenn er könnte wäre er ganz sicher bei dir, jede Wette. Außerdem habe ich Ash auch schon oft Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, die ich hinterher bereut habe und trotzdem sind wir zumindest sehr gute Freunde, wenn nicht mehr", erzählte Misty. Sie nahm Misty* bei der Hand und zerrte sie ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
,,Ash, darf ich dir Misty* vorstellen", sagte Misty und schob Misty* zu Ash. ,,Freut mich sehr", gab Ash zurück und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Zögerlich nahm Misty* sie. ,,Mich auch", sagte sie schnell und nahm neben Mrs. Ketchum* Platz.  
  
,,So, dann also wieder zum Thema, wir brauchen endlich ein paar gute Vorschläge", kam es von Rocko*. Ash war am Grübeln. ,,Irgendeine Idee Ash? Ich meine du kennst ihn von uns allen ja schließlich am besten", sagte Melinda* . ,,Wie?", kam Ash nun wieder zurück in die Realität. ,,Sagt mal, ihr habt hier ja auch eine Pokemon League, wann fängt die an?", fragte Ash. ,,In einem Monat, wieso?", fragte Misty* mit einem Hoffnungsschimmer in ihren Augen. ,,Ihr habt doch gesagt, dass Giovanni* ihn schon einmal in der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt hat. Ich wette er wird ihn antreten lassen, um zu zeigen wie gut er ist. In dem Getümmel während der Kämpfe kommen wir an ihn heran. Ich finde, das ist der ideale Plan", erklärte Ash.  
  
,,Ach ja, aber wie kommen wir rein, als Zuschauer bekommen wir jetzt keine Plätze mehr, die sind ausverkauft", kam es nun von Misty. ,,Ja, als Zuschauer nicht, aber als Angehörige eines Wettkämpfers schon", gab Ash zurück. ,,Ich bin mir sicher, man kann den Namen im Pokedex auch ändern, damit es keine Ungereimtheiten bei der Registrierung gibt", erklärte Ash weiter. ,,Das ist ganz mein Junge", bemerkte Mrs. Ketchum* lachend. ,,Das ist ein genialer Plan, Ash", sagte Misty und umarmte Ash. ,,Das klappt bestimmt", meinte nun auch Misty* zuversichtlich. ,,Na, dann können wir ja nur noch abwarten und trainieren", sagte Rocko*. Alle waren sich einig.  
  
To be contenued  
  
Na Leute, was sagt ihr jetzt ich habe meinen Rekord gebrochen, das ist das längste Kapitel, aber keine Sorge, sie werden noch länger. Mal sehen ob bei der Rettungsaktion alles glatt verläuft. ( Wetten nicht??) Ach ja und kleiner Tipp, für alle die meinen es sollte endlich mal zur Sache gehen. Das nächste Kapitel wird euer Lieblingskapitel, wetten. Ich hoffe ich schrecke einige mit meiner Quassellei nicht ab. Ihr müsst einfach Nachsicht mit mir haben, schließlich ist das hier die erste Fanfiction, die ich auch andere lesen lasse, also sozusagen meine Erste. 


	6. Warten auf die Chance

Part 5 ,,Warten auf die Chance"  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
Es war etwa 6.00 Uhr, als Misty die Treppe des Hauses herunter kam, sie hatte wunderbar geschlafen, das erste Mal seit sie hier waren. Das lag nicht zuletzt daran, dass es Ash zusehends besser ging, auch wenn er noch nicht aufstehen konnte, dass würde auch nicht mehr lange dauern.  
  
Misty dachte einige Nächte zurück, als sie neben Ash gesessen hatte, in der Hoffnung, er würde bald wieder auf dem Damm sein. Misty dachte weiter nach, seit sie hier waren, gab es eine eigenartige Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Sie hatte ganz deutlich die Freude in seinem Gesicht sehen können, als er sie nach seinem ersten Aufwachen angesehen hatte. Dieses Glück, als wollte er sagen:,, Gott sei dank ist dir nichts passiert, Misty." Was war bloß zwischen ihnen passiert?  
  
Misty wurde abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie die Couch, Ash`s Stammplatz in den letzten Tagen, leer vorfand. ,,Ash", flüsterte sie ängstlich. Misty lief durch das gesamte Haus, aber konnte Ash nirgendwo finden.  
  
Als Misty wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, hüpfte Pikachu gerade von der Terrasse hinein ins Zimmer. ,,( )Was ist denn das für ein Krach am frühen Morgen?" ,,Ash ist weg", gab Misty bedrückt zurück. ,,( )Weg? Wie hat er den das gemacht, hat er sich unter mir verflüssigt?", fragte sich das kleine Pokemon verwundert, dann drehte es sich abrupt um ,,( )Ash bist du noch da?", fragte es in Richtung Terrasse. Misty zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Als keine Antwort kam rannte Pikachu auf die Terrasse, Misty folgte ihm.  
  
Als sie auf der Terrasse ankam, sah Misty Ash auf einer Bank sitzen, eingewickelt in eine Decke und schlafend. Misty setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank. Langsam wachte er auf. ,,Was? Wer?", brachte Ash heraus. ,,Na, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Misty nun, während sie Pikachu auf ihren Schoß setzte. Als Ash Misty hörte bekam er einen Schreck und wäre beinahe von der Bank gefallen. ,,Hey, nun mal langsam", sagte Misty und hielt Ash fest. ,,Also noch mal, was machst du hier und warum jagst du mir einen solchen Schrecken ein, ich wäre fast gestorben vor Angst um dich, als ich die Couch leer vorfand", nun hatte Mistys Stimme einen besorgten Unterton.  
  
,,Ich wollte mir doch nur den Sonnenaufgang ansehen und ich brauchte nach all den Tagen etwas Bewegung", gab Ash nun wieder zurück. ,,Ach und das ohne Genehmigung deiner Krankenschwester, ja?", fragte Misty mit leicht gereizter, als fühlte sie sich übergangen. Nun nahm Ash ihre Hand. ,,Bitte, bitte Miss, darf ich?", bettelte Ash nun mit kindlicher Stimme. ,,Kommt garnicht in Frage", spielte Misty weiter mit. ,,Ach so, vielleicht sollte ich meiner Krankenschwester anbieten sich den Sonnenaufgang gemeinsam mit mir anzusehen", sagte Ash sanft wickelte einen Teil seiner Decke um Misty und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
,,Würde sich meine Krankenschwester dazu bereit erklären?", fragte Ash weiter und spielte mit einer Locke von Mistys Haaren. ,,Das würde sie sehr gerne tun", flüsterte Misty und küsste Ash, es war ihr erster richtiger Kuss und als sie wieder voneinander abließen überrollten schon die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die in der Ferne Schneebedeckten Berggipfel. Misty und Ash genossen das Schauspiel. Dann verfinsterte sich Ash`s Blick.  
  
,,Was hast du ?", fragte Misty. ,,Ich dachte gerade an *Ihn* , ich kann mir gut ausmalen, was Giovanni* alles mit ihm anstellt und er ist Giovanni* hilflos ausgeliefert." ,,Ihm geht es bestimmt gut, er ist ja schließlich genauso eine Kämpfernatur, wie du", sagte Misty, mehr um sich selbst zu beruhigen, als um Ash Mut zu machen. Dann sah sie Ash an, es schien so als kämpfte er mit etwas, als rang er nach Worten, die sich einfach nicht finden ließen. Er verheimlichte etwas, eindeutig, aber warum? ,,Misty, ich ,ich...", Ash beendete den Satz nicht, sondern starrte weiter in den Sonnenaufgang. Misty nahm sanft seine Hand. Er zitterte.  
  
Dann trafen sich ihre Augen. ,,Misty, ich weiß in welchen Schwierigkeiten Ash* steckt, brachte Ash nun heraus. ,,Ash, aber woher?", Misty war sichtlich geschockt. ,,Eine...Eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung, die ich am liebsten vergessen hätte. Eine Erinnerung, die mir viele Alpträume beschert hat, ich hatte versucht sie zu verdrängen, aber anscheinend muss ich mich ihr stellen", sagte Ash und ließ den Kopf hängen. ,,Vielleicht hilft es wenn du mit jemandem darüber sprichst ", bot Misty an und rückte noch etwas näher zu Ash. Er atmete tief durch.  
  
,, Es begann alles vor etwa zwei Monaten, als wir diesen großen, nebeligen Wald durchquerten. Wir verloren uns aus den Augen und wurden getrennt. Ich wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht was für ein Glück ich hatte, dass Pikachu bei mir war. Pikachu verkroch sich in meinem Rucksack.  
  
Wir irrten stundenlang durch den Wald, dann weiß ich nur noch, wie mich jemand niederschlug. Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, war ich im Hauptquartier von Team Rocket. Ihr Boss Giovanni saß direkt vor mir. ,,Da haben wir die kleine Mistkröte ja endlich, die meine ehemaligen besten Mitarbeiter aussehen lässt wie Vollidioten. Du bist uns direkt in die Falle gegangen. Schade, das wir dieses kleine, gelbe Nagetier nicht geschnappt haben", säuselte Giovanni in einem Ton, der mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Ich fasste mit einer Hand an meinen Rucksack, er war leer. Instinktiv rannte ich, alles, was ich dachte war:,, Weg, bloß weg hier."  
  
,,So nicht Freundchen", sagte Giovanni und drückte auf etwas, das aussah wie ein Türöffner. Ein Ruck durchfuhr meinen Körper, dann ging ich zu Boden. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte fürchterlich. Zwei von Giovannis Männern brachten mich zurück. ,,Das solltest du nicht noch einmal versuchen, kleiner. Wir haben dir ein Implantat verpasst, das auf Knopfdruck elektrische Wellen in deinen Körper sendet, das ist sehr schmerzlich und wenn ich will, kann ich dich damit umbringen. Du wirst eine prima Verstärkung für unser Team sein und du solltest nicht mal versuchen, das Implantat zu entfernen, denn dann explodiert es", sagte Giovanni lachen.  
  
Seine Männer brachten mich in eine Zelle. Dort fing ich sofort an, das Implantat zu suchen, ich fand es schließlich. Dann bewegte sich etwas in meiner Zelle. Ich horchte auf. Aus dem Schatten kam Pikachu. Es war aus meinem Rucksack gekrochen und hatte die Männer von Team Rocket hier hin verfolgt. Ich nahm es in den Arm. ,,( )Ash ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte es. Ich erzählte Pikachu alles. Dann kam mir ein Einfall. ,,Pikachu, vielleicht kannst du mir helfen, dann kommen wir hier weg", sagte ich zu Pikachu. ,,( )Wie", fragte es neugierig. ,,Dieses Implantat ist doch ein elektrisches Gerät, wenn du deinen Donnerblitz mit konzentrierter Energie auf es richtest, müsste es sich überladen, dann kann ich es entfernen und wir können gefahrlos hier verschwinden", sagte ich zu Pikachu.  
  
Das kleine Pokemon sah mich verständnislos an. ,,( )Aber, das wird dir bestimmt weh tun und das will ich nicht", gab es dann von sich. Ich nahm es noch einmal in den Arm. ,,Keine Angst, Pikachu, ich halte das schon aus und im Übrigen, ist es dir lieber, wenn ich Giovannis Sklave bleibe?", ich redete beschwörend auf Pikachu ein. Es schüttelte seinen Kopf. Pikachu setzte zu einem Donnerblitz an. Das Implantat überlud sich tatsächlich, dabei entwickelte sich Hitze. Die Hitze verbrannte die Haut darüber, so dass ich es nur noch heraus nehmen musste, allerdings brannte es nicht schlecht.  
  
Danach sprengte Pikachu die Zellenmauer in die Luft, wir rannte in den nebeligen Wald zurück, auch Giovanni konnte uns nun nicht mehr aufhalten. Ich rannte mit Pikachu so lange, bis ich mich erschöpft auf einer Wiese fallen ließ und einschlief. Da habt ihr uns dann am nächsten Tag gefunden."  
  
Ash beendete seine Erzählung und sah nun wieder zu Misty auf. Diese hatte sich während der Erzählung immer dichter an Ash geschmiegt und streichelte nun über seine linke Seite, kurz über dem Hüftknochen, wo das Implantat einst gesessen hatte. ,,Du hast uns nie erzählen wollen, wo du gewesen bist und du hast auch nie erzählt, wie du zu dieser Wunde gekommen bist", sagte Misty nun leise. Ash sah sie an.  
  
,,Weißt, ich wollte das alles nur vergessen und ich dachte, es geht am besten, wenn ich einfach nicht mehr daran denke. Ich konnte einfach nicht darüber reden", nun liefen Ash Tränen über sein Gesicht. Misty wischte ihm die Tränen aus seinen Augen und nahm ihn in ihren Arm. ,,Schh, jetzt ist ja alles gut. Wir werden Giovanni* aufhalten, das verspreche ich, niemand hat es verdient so eine Erfahrung zu machen." Beide schmiegte sich wieder aneinander um die gegenseitige Wärme zu genießen.  
  
Misty half Ash wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo Rocko* schon den Tisch gedeckt hatte. „Na ihr zwei, ihr habt euch ja ganz schön Zeit gelassen mit eurer Turtellei, freut mich, dass es dir wieder gut geht Ash", sagte Rocko*, als die beiden den Raum betraten. ,,Ach ja, und wo hast du Melinda* gelassen, etwa noch bei dir im Bett, was Rocko*?", konterte Misty nun, nachdem sie und Ash rot wie zwei Tomaten geworden waren.  
  
Schlagartig wurde nun auch Rocko* rot. Misty ließ Ash abrupt los um ein Kissen zu greifen und es Rocko* ins Gesicht zu schmeißen. Mit diesem plötzlichen Verlust seiner Stützfläche hatte Ash nicht gerechnet, schwankte einige Male und fiel schließlich zurück auf die Couch hinter ihnen, wobei er Misty mitriss. Sie landete direkt auf ihm. In diesem Moment kam Mrs. Ketchum* mit dem Frühstück zur Tür herein. Bei diesem Anblick hätte sie das Tablett beinahe fallen gelassen, beherrschte sich aber und kicherte statt dessen.  
  
Misty richtete sich wieder auf und sah direkt in Ash`s Augen, sie lächelte ihn an, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand auf. „Und jetzt Rocko*, stirbst du", rief sie und rannte mit einem Kissen hinter Rocko* her. Ash schwebte einige Sekunden auf seiner kleinen Wolke, bis Mrs. Ketchum* das Frühstück neben ihm abstellte und sein Hunger siegte.  
  
Im Hintergrund hörte man Misty* telefonieren. Misty kam zu Ash und setzte sich. Dann kam Mrs. Ketchum* auf die Beiden zu, mit frischer Wäsche in ihren Händen. „So, ihr zwei, ihr geht jetzt duschen und euch ein paar frische Sachen anziehen", danach sah sie Ash an. „Meinst du, es geht bis zur Dusche?", fragte sie dann doch etwas besorgt. Ash stand auf. „Natürlich geht das", gab er zurück. „Und ansonsten bin ich ja auch noch da", kam es nun von Misty, bevor sie beide den Raum verließen.  
  
„Sind sie nicht süß?, ein richtig schönes Pärchen", meinte nun Melinda* . Sie hörten eine Tür knallen.  
  
Misty* betrat den Raum.  
  
„Ich glaube Ash ist zu lange nicht mehr hier gewesen Mrs. Ketchum* ", sagte sie. „Wieso?", fragte diese verdutzt. „Na ja, er weiß ja noch nicht mal mehr, dass das Haus zwei Badezimmer hat, oder warum sollte er sonst mit Misty in eines gehen", antwortete Misty* mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen im Gesicht. Rocko* und Melinda* lachten.  
  
Ash kam als Erster wieder in Wohnzimmer. Misty* schluckte einmal, dann sah sie ihn an, er sah großartig aus. Er trug seine Turnschuhe, dazu dunkelblaue Jeans. Der Gürtel mit den Pokebällen daran war nun braun. In der Hose steckte ein ebenfalls dunkelblaues T-Shirt. Seine Haare standen in arrangierter Unordnung zu allen Seiten ab. Ash setzte sich neben Rocko* und Melinda* , dann begann er mit dem Frühstück.  
  
Etwa eine Viertelstunde später betrat Misty den Raum. Sie trug nun zu ihren roten Turnschuhen einen roten Minirock. Darüber ein bauchfreies Top in azurblau. Ihre Haare waren offen und hingen ihr weit über den Rücken hinab. „ Wow ", brachte Ash nur heraus, bevor sie sich neben ich nieder ließ.  
  
„Ich habe vorhin mit Professor Eich telefoniert, wir können gleich nach dem Frühstück zu ihm", begann Misty* die Unterhaltung. „Da du nun wieder fit bist, musst du anfangen dich auf die League vorzubereiten", schob Rocko* nun ein. „Keine Sorge Rocko*, wir werden ihn schon auf Trab halten", sagte Melinda* und liebkoste Rocko*.  
  
„Er kann froh sein, wenn er sein Bett heute Nacht noch findet", meinte Misty spielerisch. Ash verschluckte sich bei diesen Worten und fing an zu husten. Der Rest lachte.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg. Allzuweit war es zu Professor Eich* ja nicht.  
  
Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er Ash und Misty zu Gesicht bekam, aber nachdem alles erklärt war, half er unseren Freunden gerne. Ash `s Pokemon wurden alle einmal untersucht und topfit gemacht, während Professor Eich* den Namen in Ash`s Pokedex änderte.  
  
,,So, ab nun heißt du Satoshi Fukata. Das solltest du dir gut merken", sagte Professor Eich* und gab Ash seinen Pokedex zurück.  
  
„Und passt ja auf euch auf, mit Giovanni* und Team Rocket ist nicht zu spaßen, ach ja, Ash, viel Glück", sagte Professor Eich* noch bevor sich alle wieder auf den Weg machten.  
  
Ash war mit Misty im Garten der Ketchums* . Er wollte seine übrigen Pokemon in den Plan einweihen.  
  
Bis auf Glurak waren alle einverstanden. „Warum kannst du dich nicht mit dem Plan anfreunden?", fragte Misty das orangene Feuerpokemon.  
  
„Es ist nicht meine Art einfach nur zu kämpfen. Wenn du nur zur Pokemon League gehst um einfach auf günstige Gelegenheiten zu warten und nicht um zu gewinnen, dann musst du auf mich verzichten", damit wandte sich Glurak zum Gehen.  
  
Ash kochte.  
  
Er lief vor Glurak und schnitt diesem den weg ab. „So, du denkst also bin nicht mit ganzem Herzen bei der Sache. Ich werde dir mal etwas erzählen, ich gehe keinesfalls einfach nur so zur League, wenn ich das tun würde, würde ich alles verraten, an das ich bis jetzt geglaubt habe.", dann sprühten die Funken förmlich aus Ash`s Augen.  
  
„Ich garantiere dir, wir werden sie alle schlagen, egal ob in unserer Welt oder hier", beendete Ash seinen kleinen Vortrag. „Mehr wollte ich garnicht hören", sagte Glurak und verschwand in seinen Pokeball. Pikachu und der Rest mit Ausnahme von Misty grinste.  
  
Ash seufzte:  
  
„Langsam sollte ich mich daran gewöhnt haben", sagte er dann. „Gewöhnt? An was denn bitte schön?", kam es nun von Misty.  
  
„Na, daran, dass Glurak immer prüft, ob ich das, was ich vorhabe auch wirklich ernst meine, würde ich etwas nur halbherzig tun, würde es mir nicht mehr folgen, und mir so zeigen, dass ich etwas falsch mache", antwortete Ash. Nun grinste auch Misty.  
  
  
  
Die nächsten drei Wochen trainierten Ash, Misty, Misty*, Rocko* und Melinda* sehr hart.  
  
Am Abend vor der Eröffnungszeremonie der Pokemon League saßen noch einmal alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer, um die letzten Einzelheiten zu besprechen.  
  
„Also, wir versuchen ihn von Team Rocket zu trennen, ja?", fragte Rocko* noch einmal. „Ja, wenn wir das schaffen, ist alles in Ordnung", kam es von Misty*.  
  
Ash dachte nach.  
  
„Das wird nicht klappen, wenn Giovanni* mir diesem Türöffner herumfuchtelt, ist alles aus. Ich muss mir etwas Anderes einfallen lassen..." Langsam gingen alle ins Bett. Pikachu und Togepi schliefen in Ash`s Zimmer Und Misty* nahm Pikachu* mit ins Bett.  
  
Misty half Rocko* und Melinda* noch in der Küche. Ash döste auf der Couch. Nachdem Rocko* und Melinda* ins Bett gegangen waren gesellte sich Misty zu Ash.  
  
„Du solltest nicht so viel grübeln, davon wird nur dein Kopf ganz heiß", sagte Misty und gab Ash einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ach es ist nichts, lass uns über etwas anderes reden", schlug Ash vor.  
  
„Vorschläge?", fragte Misty nun.  
  
„Zum Beispiel über uns." Ash stand auf und zog Misty hinter sich her auf die Terrasse.  
  
„Ash", hauchte sie leise.  
  
„Misty, bitte hör mir einen Augenblick zu. Seit wir hier sind ist so viel passiert und ich finde es hat sich zwischen uns etwas verändert. Also... Ich habe diese Gefühle schon sehr lange für dich, ich habe sie schon viel zu lange ignoriert. Immer und immer wieder wollte ich es dir erzählen, aber ich hatte nie den Mut dazu."  
  
Misty schloss die Augen und hielt die Luft an, sie hoffte, dass dies der Augenblick sein würde, von dem sie immer geträumt hatte, sie hoffte von Ash gleich die Worte zu hören, die er in ihren Träumen schon so oft zu ihr gesagt hatte.  
  
Misty öffnete ihre Augen wieder.  
  
Ash rang sichtlich mit den Worten, dann sah er sie an und nahm ihre Hand. „Misty, ich liebe dich und ich kann und will mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben", beendete Ash und schaute Misty nun erwartungsvoll an. Misty schwebte auf Wolke 7, es war noch schöner gewesen, als sie es sich immer ausgemalt hatte, sie war so überglücklich, dass sie zuerst keine Worte fand. Sie schaute Ash in die Augen, dann gab sie ihm die einzige Antwort, die sich nicht in Worte fassen ließ und doch alles nötige sagte. „Ash, du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie lange ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet habe und wie oft ich dir genau das selbe schon erzählen wollte. Ich hatte Angst, du würdest diese Gefühle nicht erwidern und mir das Herz brechen. Jetzt bin ich der glücklichste Mensch auf dieser Erde", sagte Misty leise, nachdem sie wieder voneinander abgelassen hatten.  
  
Die Beiden schwebten noch etwa eine Stunde auf dieser Ebene, dann wurde ihnen bewusst, dass es schon sehr spät war und sie wollten ins Bett gehen. Doch sie verharrten noch etwa eine weitere halbe Stunde im Flur zwischen ihren Zimmern, da sie es einfach nicht schafften sich voneinander zu trennen. Misty machte den Anfang. „Ash, bitte lass mich heute Nacht nicht allein. Ich möchte deine Nähe spüren", flüsterte Misty. Ash nickte. Langsam ging das Pärchen in Mistys Zimmer. Doch auch dort angekommen kamen sie noch lange nicht zum schlafen, sie zogen sich langsam gegenseitig aus und genossen die Nähe des Anderen. Dann zog Ash Misty sanft ins Bett. Alles ging ganz leise von statten. Nur einige Lustgefühle verließen den Raum und drangen an die Ohren eines anderen verschmitzt grinsenden Pärchens, welches die Tür zu Mistys Zimmer nun vorsichtig schloss.  
  
To be contenued  
  
Na, was nun? Ach ihr findet, das war zu wenig. Alles was ich noch dazu sagen kann ist „Gesegnet seien jene, die eine so blühende Fantasie besitzen um sich alles weiter auszumalen." Tut mir leid, dass dieses Kapitel so lang geworden ist, aber ich konnte es wirklich nicht noch einmal teilen. Für alle, die sich fragen, war mit Ash* passiert ist, nur so viel, er ist schon bald wieder an der Reihe. (Leider!!) Hey!, was soll das heißen leider??(Na ja, Störelemente mag ich nicht, da stell ich mir ja viel lieber die letzte Szene noch einmal vor) Ha, von wegen Störelemente, du wirst schon sehen. ***(Ich bin doch kein Störelement, SCHNIF)*** Ahh! Jetzt hör auf hier herum zu heulen, Ashie-boy* , ich habe dir doch gesagt, das du bald wieder auftauchst, aber im Moment ruinierst du meinen Computer und dann kann ich die Geschichte nicht weiter schreiben 


	7. Der große Tag

Das hier ist dann für Chichi-Pan, ich denke mal du freust dich jetzt.  
  
  
  
Part 6 „Der große Tag"  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
Pikachu wachte langsam auf, Togepi lag neben ihm, ansonsten war das Bett leer.  
  
„( ) Ash?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Pikachu stand auf und lief zur Tür. Es hatte einen Verdacht, wo Ash zu finden war. Leise öffnete es die Tür zu Mistys Zimmer.  
  
Wie vermutet fand es dort seinen Trainer. Von nebenan hörte Pikachu Mrs. Ketchum*. „Ash, bist du schon Auf? Ash, wo bist du?", jetzt war Ash wach, er zog sich einen Bademantel über und kam aus der Tür.  
  
„Wer will das wissen?", fragte er verschlafen. Mrs. Ketchum* musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. „Sag Misty Bescheid, es gibt Frühstück", sagte sie und verschwand wieder. Ash ging zurück ins Zimmer, weckte Misty, zog sich an und ging nach unten.  
  
  
  
Sofort nach dem Frühstück hatten sie sich auf den Weg gemacht.  
  
Nach der Eröffnungszeremonie wollten unsere Freunde einchecken, es gab keine Schwierigkeiten. „Also gut Satoshi, du und deine Begleiter, ihr wohnt in Haus 38", sagte eine junge Frau und gab Ash seinen Pokedex zurück. Also gingen sie zum Haus 38, denn sie hatten noch gut eine Stunde Zeit, bevor Ash als Erstes auf dem Pflanzenfeld antreten musste. Pikachu und Pikachu* wurden losgeschickt um sich umzusehen und um herauszufinden, wo sich Team Rocket aufhielt.  
  
Ash stellte seine eigenen Nachforschungen an und der Rest machte es sich im Haus gemütlich. Schnell hatte Ash gefunden, was er suchte. Team Rocket war im Haus 40 untergebracht. Durch die Fenster konnte er sehen, was drinnen passierte. Giovanni* schien gut gelaunt zu sein, was man von Ash* nicht behaupten konnte, er zuckte bei jedem zweiten Wort von Giovanni*. Er hatte Togepi* im Arm.  
  
Dann wurde Giovanni* sauer und fuchtelte mit dem Türöffnerähnlichen Gegenstand herum. Er knallte Ash* seine Hand ins Gesicht.  
  
  
  
Plötzlich berührte Ash etwas von hinten. Er erschrak. „Ich bin es nur, was gefunden?", fragte Misty neugierig.  
  
„Allerdings", sagte Ash und schob Misty vor sich her. „Ich hatte recht, sie sind alle hier und es geht ihm gut", erklärte Ash, bevor zurück zum Haus gingen.  
  
  
  
Ash kämpfte in seinem ersten Kampf gegen jemanden aus Azuria City. Sie war nicht schlecht, so dass beide Trainer nur noch ein Pokemon übrig hatten. Clarissa kämpfte mit Digdri.  
  
Ash überlegte kurz. „Pikachu, ich wähle dich", rief er dann. Sofort hüpfte sein kleines Pokemon, und mittlerweile sein bester Freund, an ihm vorbei auf das Kampffeld.  
  
„Liebes Publikum, das sieht nach einer klassischen Fehlentscheidung aus. Elektropokemon sind gegen Bodenpokemon sehr stark im Nachteil", verkündete der Reporter.  
  
„Jetzt hast du verloren, dein Pikachu hat nicht den Hauch einer Chance, Elektroattacken können Digdri nicht schaden. Aber wenn du willst gehe ich nach dem Kampf mit dir aus", Clarissa grinste bis über beide Ohren, sie war sich ihres Sieges absolut sicher.  
  
Ash überlegte, ob Gary sich seine Freundinnen mit der selben Masche angelte. Dann sah er Clarissa ins Gesicht und grinste.  
  
„Tut mir wircklich leid das ich deine Einladung ablehnen muss, aber ich bin schon vergeben und außerdem habe ich nicht die Absicht zu verlieren", gab Ash entschlossen zurück.  
  
Er hörte Misty von der Tribüne rufen: „Hey, du versuch dich ja nicht an meinen Freund ranzumachen, sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun", Rocko* hatte sichtlich Mühe sie zurück zu halten.  
  
Ash seufzte.  
  
  
  
Oberhalb der normalen Tribüne saß Giovanni* mit Ash*. „Sieh ihn dir gut an junge, er ist sehr stark, die Kleine hat keine Chance", sagte er.  
  
Ash* war inzwischen starr vor Schreck, er hatte genau gemerkt, wer dort unten kämpfte, er selbst, oder besser gesagt ein zweiter Ash. Er hatte auch Professor Eich* , seine Mutter* , sein Pikachu* und seine Misty* gesehen. Und dass sein Ebenbild ebenfalls eine Misty hatte war ja deutlichts zu hören gewesen. Ash* war sichtlich verunsichert.  
  
  
  
Ash wartete. Digdri griff Pikachu immer wieder an, doch das kleine Elektropokemon wehrte sich tapfer mit Händen und Füßen.  
  
„ Es sieht so aus, als hätte sich Satoshi überschätzt, er weiß nicht mehr weiter, es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum sein Pokemon ihm immer noch gehorcht, da es doch keine Chance mehr hat und von seinem Trainer in so einen unsinnigen Kampf geführt wurde", kam es nun über die Lautsprecher.  
  
„Halt besser deinen Mund, niemand beleidigt meinen Freund, kapiert?", mischte sich nun Misty wieder ins Geschehen ein.  
  
Ash sah ihr in die Augen, dann beruhigte sie sich wieder. Innerlich fragte er sich ob es bei Misty mal wieder diese gewisse Zeit im Monat war, in der man ihr besser nicht krumm kam, wenn man noch etwas weiter leben wollte.  
  
Dann schaute Ash den Reporter strafend an. „( )Es ist so weit", rief Pikachu laut. Das Stadion verstummte. Ash drehte sich um „Pikachu, Donnerblitzagilität", rief er. Pikachu setzte zu einer Agilitätsattacke an. Doch sie war anders als sonst. Während Pikachu Digdri umrundete verteilte es Donnerblitz mit so einer gewaltigen Kraft, dass man meinen konnte unter dem gelben Fell würde sich ein Raichu verstecken.  
  
Digdri war sofort erledigt, und Clarissa am Boden zerstört. Ash lächelte, er war sehr stolz auf sein kleines Pokemon. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie viel Mühe es ihn und Pikachu gekostet hatte diese Technik zu entwickeln. Kurz bevor er das Kampffeld verlassen hatte, lief ihm Misty entgegen und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
  
„Das war großartig", sagte sie, während sie damit beschäftigt war dem Reporter die Zunge rauszustrecken, dann verließ sie mit Ash das Stadion.  
  
„Der Sieg geht an Satoshi Fukata und sein Pikachu", erklärte der Reporter, als er die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Ash gesellte sich zu Professor Eich und dem Rest.  
  
„So, kommen wir jetzt zu unserem zweiten Kampf. Es kämpfen Ash* Ketchum aus Alabastia und Peter Miller aus Fuchsiania City." Ash* setzte Donfujan ein. „Was ist das liebes Publikum? Dieses ist ein äußerst seltenes Pokemon, allein das bedeutet schon, dass es ein netter Kampf wird", erklärte der Reporter.  
  
Durch diese Taktik war Ash* eindeutig im Vorteil, er gewann, ohne auch nur ein anderes Pokemon einzusetzen.  
  
Ash`s* Blick streifte die Tribüne, traf Ash und Pikachu* und sank wieder zu Boden. „( ) Er hat uns gesehen", sagte Pikachu leise zu Ash. „Ja, ich weiß", gab dieser nur zurück.  
  
  
  
Am Nachmittag fanden noch einige interessante Kämpfe statt. Unter anderem mussten Ash und Ash* noch auf dem Wasserfeld kämpfen.  
  
Gegen Abend gingen alle etwas essen, nur Ash war nicht dabei. Er hatte sich Pikachu* geschnappt und war mit den beiden Pikachus weggegangen.  
  
„Er hat nur gesagt, dass er noch etwas erledigen muss", meinte Professor Eich*. Misty fing an sich Sorgen zu machen.  
  
  
  
Ash war auf dem Weg zum Haus Nummer 40. Er hatte sich so zurecht gemacht, dass Giovanni* ihn nicht sofort erkennen würde.  
  
„( ) Willst du das wirklich tun? Das ist ziemlich riskant", sagte Pikachu  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich passe auf. Ihr zwei geht jetzt runter zum See und wartet dort", sagte Ash und schickte die beiden Pokemon fort.  
  
Dann ging er zu Tür des Hauses. Ihm zitterten die Knie, aber er riss sich zusammen und klopfte. Ein großer Mann mit Sonnenbrille öffnete die Tür. „Ja, bitte?"  
  
„Guten Tag, ich bin Satoshi Fukata und soll Ash* Ketchum zu einer Kontrolle seiner Pokemon abholen", sagte Ash sichtlich nervös. „Einen Moment", sagte der Mann. Er verschwand im Haus und kehrte nach kurzer Zeit mit Ash* zurück. „So, ihr könnt gehen, aber bring ihn bitte persönlich wieder zurück, er verläuft sich so leicht", meinte der Mann und warf Ash* einen warnenden Blick zu. „Komm mit!", sagte Ash und schleifte einen ziemlich konfusen Pokemon Trainer hinter sich her. Ash* hatte schon gemerkt, wer er war. „Nicht so schnell, du weckst Togepi* auf", rief Ash*, der das kleine Eipokemon in seinen Armen hielt. Doch sie waren schon am See angekommen.  
  
  
  
„Wo ist jetzt diese Versammlung, was machen wir hier?", fragte Ash*. „Diese Versammlung gibt es überhaupt nicht, ich musste dich einfach sprechen", sagte Ash und stieß einen grellen Pfiff aus.  
  
Sofort kamen die beiden, gelben Pokemon angelaufen. Pikachu sprang auf Ash`s Schulter und musterte Ash*. Pikachu* blieb kurz vor seinem Trainer stehen, es war nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Pi, Pikachu* ?", fragte Ash* ungläubig, setzte Togepi* ab und kniete sich zu Pikachu* . Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Für einen Moment herrschte Absolute Stille, dann lockerte sich die Atmosphäre, durch Ash*, der seine Arme ausbreitete, als würde er Pikachu* dazu auffordern zu ihm zu kommen. Diese Geste brauchte Ash* nicht zu wiederholen, das kleine Pokemon verstand sie auf anhieb und lief los. Die beiden waren überglücklich wieder zusammen zu sein. Ash* stand mit Pikachu* im Arm wieder auf. „Wie kann ich dir dafür danken?", fragte Ash* und seine Stimme zitterte förmlich unter der Last der Emotionen, die darin lagen.  
  
Nun trat Ash auf ihn zu und gab sich endgültig zu erkennen. „Ich hatte also recht", sagte Ash*, mehr zu sich als zu seinem Gegenüber. Nach einem langen ausgiebigen Gespräch ließ Ash* den Kopf hängen. „Es ist unmöglich, dass ich Giovanni* entkomme", sagte Ash* betrübt. „Das ist nicht war", entgegnete Ash. Er hob sein T-Shirt hoch, so dass man die Narbe sehen konnte.  
  
„Aber dafür haben wir jetzt zu wenig Zeit, ich werde versuchen dir so bald, wie möglich zu helfen. Wir werden dann einfach Rollen tauschen, denn ich bin gegen Giovanni* im Vorteil", sagte Ash. „Wissen die Anderen davon?", fragte Ash* etwas nervös. „Nein, damit alles perfekt klappt, dürfen sie nichts wissen", gab Ash zurück. Dann sah er auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen zurück", sagte er, sammelte Togepi* ein und schob Ash* vor sich her.  
  
„Keine Angst, bald ist alles vorbei, dann seht ihr euch ja wieder", sagte Ash zu Ash* und Pikachu* , da sie sich einfach nicht trennen konnten. Schließlich ließen sie doch voneinander ab. Ash brachte seinen neu gewonnenen Freund zurück zum Haus Nr. 40. Der große Mann mit der Sonnenbrille öffnete die Tür und zog die Beiden sofort hinein. Sie wurden zu Giovanni* gebracht.  
  
„So und jetzt erklärst du was du von Ash* wolltest, es gab nämlich gar keine Pokemon Kontrolle", Giovanni* kochte vor Wut. Ash`s Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. „Nun, also...", begann er. „Keine Ausflüchte, raus damit", brüllte Giovanni* . „Gut, sie haben mich erwischt Sir. Ich wollte Ash nur etwas besser kennen lernen, ich habe ihn kämpfen sehen und war beeindruckt, allerdings hütet ihr euren Schatz ja wie einen Augapfel und da habe ich mir gedacht ich erzähle das mit der Kontrolle, um mal mit ihm allein zu sein", Ash verstummte.  
  
„Über was habt ihr geredet?", fragte Giovanni* Ash* neugierig. „Über unsere Pokemon und wie wir sie trainiert haben", log er. Giovanni lachte. Ash lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
„Schlaues Bürschchen, so etwas sollte allerdings nicht noch einmal vorkommen, denn wir lassen uns nicht gerne hintergehen", sagte Giovanni* . „Oh ja, das nächste Mal komme ich gleich und sage die Wahrheit„, sagte Ash. Er wurde zum Ausgang geführt. „Alles Gute für deinen nächsten Kampf", rief er noch über den Rücken. Dann war er draußen.  
  
  
  
Ohne die beiden Pikachus zu beachten war Ash gleich zu seinem Haus gegangen. Alle waren schon wieder da, als er das Haus betrat. „Hallo Ash", sagte Misty und kam auf ihn zu. Ash beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern ging sofort nach oben.  
  
„Was ist denn mit ihm los, er ist ja ganz blass", bemerkte Rocko*. „Hoffentlich hat er sich nichts eingefangen", gab Melinda* noch dazu. Misty* sah Pikachu* an. „( ) Wir waren...", weiter kam es nicht, weil Pikachu es zur Seite schob. „( ) Wir waren unten am See, vielleicht war es dort zu kalt", sagte es schnell.  
  
  
  
Ash lag auf seinem Zimmer und starrte an die Decke. „Das war verdammt knapp. Fast wäre es aus gewesen. Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich da raus holen."  
  
Ash drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Misty betrat den Raum. Langsam ging sie zu Ash und setzte sich. Er sah sie an, langsam verschwand die Blässe aus seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Was habt ihr gemacht?", wollte Misty wissen. Ash sagte nichts. Misty rückte näher und merkte, dass sein Herz raste.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie sanft. Langsam entspannte sich Ash. „Ja, es ist alles OK, ich glaube ich habe mich erkältet", log Ash. Misty fühlte seine Stirn. „Du hast etwas Fieber, glaube ich. Bleibe etwas liegen, ich mache dir eine Suppe. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du uns krank wirst", sagte Misty, deckte Ash zu und verschwand zur Tür hinaus. Ash schlief fast augenblicklich ein.  
  
  
  
Er war im Stadion der Pokemon League mitten auf dem Kampffeld. Ash blickte auf sein Gegenüber, als ob er in sein Spiegelbild gucken würde, doch dann bemerkte er die unterschiedlichen Klamotten.  
  
Sein Gegenüber begann den Kampf. Bisasam* betrat das Kampffeld. Ash konterte mit Glurak und gewann.  
  
Dann betrat ein großer, in einen Anzug gekleideter, Mann die Tribüne und zog ein Türöffner ähnliches Ding aus seiner Tasche. Er drückte einen Knopf. Ash`s Ebenbild explodierte, dann wurde alles schwarz.  
  
„Rette ihn, nur du kannst es tun", kam eine Stimme von scheinbar überall her. „Aber wie??", rief Ash in den leeren Raum. Es kam keine Antwort. Statt dessen sah Ash wieder das Bild der widerlichen Explosion.  
  
  
  
Abrupt schlug Ash die Augen auf. Schweißperlen liefen ihm über sein Gesicht. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.  
  
Er erschrak ein wenig, als er etwas kaltes auf seiner Stirn fühlte. Misty stand besorgt neben ihm und kühlte seine heiße Stirn mit einem nassen, kalten Tuch. „Na aufgewacht?", fragte sie liebevoll.  
  
Ash schloss noch einmal die Augen und vertrieb die letzten Erinnerungen an seinen Alptraum. Dann setzte er sich auf. „Alles in Ordnung?", hörte er nun wieder Mistys besorgter Stimme.  
  
„Ja, alles OK, nur ein Alptraum", antwortete er und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Danach schaute er auf die Uhr. 2.00Uhr. „Es ist ja mitten in der Nacht, warum bist du noch auf?", fragte Ash verwundert.  
  
„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, du hattest etwas Fieber, aber jetzt scheint es weg zu sein", sagte Misty und nahm Pikachu, das neben Ash saß, in den Arm.  
  
„Danke", war alles, was Ash herausbrachte. „Ist schon gut, aber jetzt erzähl mir doch mal, was ihr heute Nachmittag bei Giovanni* gemacht habt", fragte Misty weiter.  
  
Ash sah Pikachu strafend an. „( ) Ich war besorgt um dich, da habe ich es ihr erzählt, bist du jetzt sauer?", gab das kleine Pokemon von sich. Es hüpfte aus Mistys Arm zu Ash und sah ihn mit seinen runden, schokoladenfarbenen Augen an.  
  
Er nahm es in den Arm. „Wie könnte ich denn meinem besten Freund böse sein?", fragte Ash und lächelte das kleine Nagetier an. „Ja, es stimmt, wir waren bei Giovanni* ", wandte sich Ash nun an Misty. Er erzählte jedes noch so kleine Detail, aber das mit dem Rollentausch ließ er sicherheitshalber aus.  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty sah ihn an, nachdem er seine Erzählung beendete hatte. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie er sich jetzt fühlt, allein und vielleicht ängstlich. Wenn ich ohne dich auskommen müsste...Ich bemitleide Misty*", gab Misty von sich, rückte näher zu Ash und umarmte ihn.  
  
Ash zog Misty zu sich ins Bett. „Wir sollten schlafen, morgen sieht alles schon viel besser aus", flüsterte Ash in Mistys Ohr. Er bedeckte ihren Körper mit einem Teil seiner Decke, schlang seine Arme um sie und beide schliefen ein.  
  
To be contenued  
  
  
  
So, diesmal ohne große Worte und ohne dumme Kommentare ( Alle, die sie von sich geben könnten sind nämlich gerade im Urlaub) lese los und hab Spaß dabei Tschau. 


	8. Eine glückliche Fügung?

Part 7 „Eine glückliche Fügung?"  
  
by Yamachi  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Ash von den Sonnenstrahlen in seinem Gesicht geweckt. Vorsichtig stand er auf, darauf bedacht, Misty und Pikachu nicht zu wecken, die neben ihm lagen.  
  
Ash schlüpfte in seinen Bademantel und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Er hörte Gespräche und Gelächter, doch als er die Küche betrat, kam er nicht dazu zu sehen von wem diese Stimmen stammten.  
  
„Ash, ist wieder alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir gut?", fragte eine Stimme und streichelte ihm über deine zerzausten Haare. Die Stimme gehörte der Person, die ihm die Sicht auf die Küche versperrte, da sie ihn umarmte. „Uh, Mom, mir geht es gut, solange du mich nicht zerdrückst", gab Ash lachend zurück.  
  
„Seien sie nicht traurig Mrs. Ketchum* , aber ich bin sicher Ash würde eine Umarmung von Misty vorziehen", kam es nun von Melinda* . Mrs. Ketchum* ließ von Ash ab.  
  
Auch wenn es nicht „ihr" Ash war, sorgte sie sich sehr um den Jungen und sie war überglücklich, dass er ihrem Sohn helfen wollte. Seit seinem Verschwinden war Ash der einzige Lichtblick den sie, Misty* ,Rocko* und nun auch Melinda* hatten.  
  
Ash war in der Zwischenzeit rot angelaufen.  
  
„Ash, du und Misty ihr bekommt Probleme, wenn ihr wieder draußen schlafen sollt, dann gibt es kein gemeinsames Kuscheln mehr, dafür sind die Schlafsäcke zu klein. Aber solltet ihr mal wieder an einem Hotel vorbeikommen, dann wird das Übernachten jetzt günstiger, da ihr nur noch ein Zimmer braucht", Rocko* lag vor lachen am Boden und auch Melinda* konnte sich kaum noch halten.  
  
Ash`s Gesicht hatte jetzt die Farbe einer reifen Kirsche.  
  
Plötzlich kam Misty ins Zimmer. „Was ist denn hier so lustig?", fragte sie verschlafen. „Ach nichts, aber sag mal, was hat Ash mit dir denn angestellt? Du siehst total zerzaust aus Misty", kam es nun von Misty* , die mit Pikachu* die Küche von der anderen Seite betreten hatte.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu Ash, der immer noch knallrot mitten im Raum stand, unfähig etwas zu sagen, war Misty schlagfertiger.  
  
„Na, was glaubst du denn, was nachts so passiert, wenn zwei junge Leute alleine in einem Bett...", weiter kam sie nicht, weil Rocko* und Melinda* sich nun beide vor lachen kringelten.  
  
Auch Misty, Misty* , Ash, Pikachu* und Mrs. Ketchum* konnten sich nicht mehr halten. Nach dieser morgendlichen Lachattacke frühstückten alle.  
  
Es war wie sonst auch. Die Mädchen und Mrs. Ketchum* unterhielten sich, Rocko* kochte, Ash verschlang das Essen schneller als man gucken konnte und Pikachu, Pikachu* und Togepi tuschelten eifrig.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück hatte Ash seinen ersten Kampf für diesen Tag, er musste auf das Eisfeld. Aber für Glurak war das gegnerische Rossana kein Hindernis. Auch Jugong und Lapras schlug es eindeutig. Nach der dritten Runde wurde die Aufstellung für die 4. Runde bekanntgegeben.  
  
Misty wartete gespannt am Ausgang auf Ash, sie wusste, dass er nachsehen war, gegen wen er als nächstes kämpfen musste um vorbereitet zu sein.  
  
Er hatte sich stark verändert, seit dem Anfang seiner Reise und noch mehr, seit sie hier waren, stellte Misty erstaunt fest.  
  
Früher hätte er einfach drauf los gekämpft, auf das Glück vertraut und niemals an morgen gedacht. Jetzt war er wesentlich besonnener und vorausschauender.  
  
Ein klein wenig vermisste sie dieser leicht arroganten von sich selbst überzeugten Ash, mit dem sie so gut hatte streiten können. Aber dann schüttelte sie sich, als müsste sie diesen Gedanken unbedingt loswerden.  
  
Ash war der Junge, ohne den sie sich ihr Leben nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, so oft hatte er ihr geholfen. So lange hatte sie nicht gewusst, ob er ihre Gefühle erwiderte. So lange hatte sie ihre Gefühle versteckt, genau wie er. Jetzt wo sie sich ihre Liebe endlich gestanden hatten wollte sie das Gefühl seiner Nähe um kein Geld der Welt missen.  
  
Misty spürte einen kalten Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen und sah auf. Ash kam aus der Tür. Sein Gesicht hatte sich verfinstert und Pikachu saß mucksmäuschenstill auf seiner Schulter.  
  
Misty wusste was das bedeuten musste. „Es ist soweit?", fragte sie nur.  
  
Ash nickte.  
  
Sie gingen zum Haus. „Gegen wen kämpft Ash als nächstes?", fragte Melinda* neugierig.  
  
„Gegen mein Spiegelbild würde ich sagen", gab Ash zurück. Es wurde still im Raum. „Also ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt, er wird das Stadion zuerst verlassen, trennt ihn von den Rockets, dann wird alles gut", sagte Ash noch, dann drehte er sich zu Misty und gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss.  
  
„Bis dann, ich sehe euch nach dem Kampf", danach war Ash verschwunden. Misty hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.  
  
Der Kampf ging los. „Das wird ein spannender Kampf auf dem Felsenfeld. Die beiden Kämpfer Satoshi Fukata und Ash Ketchum* haben uns schon gestern und heute morgen mit ihren Fähigkeiten erstaunt", verkündete der Reporter.  
  
Ash fing an. „Bisasam, ich wähle dich", rief er und ein kampfbereites Pokemon stand in der Arena. Misty sah dem Kampf gespannt zu, irgend ein komisches Gefühl durchfuhr sie, als sie sich „ihren" Ash ansah. Er verhielt sich seltsam. Er zog einen Pokeball. „Glurak, du bist dran", rief er. Glurak machte seine Sache gut, gehorchte seinem Trainer und besiegte Bisasam.  
  
Fröhlich kamen die beiden Pikachus auf Misty zugelaufen und sprangen auf ihren Schoß. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Misty erstaunt.  
  
„( ) Ich habe Ash gebeten nicht kämpfen zu müssen. Ich wollte meinen Freund äh, ich meine jemanden der genau so aussieht und handelt wie er nicht bekämpfen", gab Pikachu von sich. Misty schaute erst etwas verwirrt, dann streichelte sie Pikachu.  
  
„Das kann ich gut verstehen", sagte sie und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf das Kampffeld. Satoshi`s Glurak hatte gerade Ash`s Schiggy besiegt und das obwohl Wasserpokemon gegen Feuer im Vorteil waren. „Meine Damen und Herren Ash kann nur noch ein Pokemon einsetzen, welches wird er wählen um Satoshi`s Glurak zu besiegen." Ash zog einen Pokeball und ließ Donfujan erscheinen. Ohne größere Probleme besiegte es Glurak und auch Tauboga.  
  
Doch dann holte Satoshi Sleimok heraus. Es heftete sich an Donfujan, bis dieses schließlich aufgab. Satoshi hatte gewonnen. Ash sah zu Giovanni* und dieser sah absolut nicht fröhlich aus, wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er Ash sofort ungespitzt in den Boden gerammt.  
  
To be contenued 


	9. Fataler Tausch

Part 8 „Fataler Tausch"  
  
by Yamachi  
  
Ash verließ das Stadion, er war überglücklich, als Giovanni* außer Reichweite war.  
  
Misty war vollkommen durcheinander, als „ihr" Ash das Stadion als Erster verließ und noch schlimmer wurde es, als sie sah, das der Ash dieser Welt das Stadion zur anderen Seite hin verließ.  
  
War ihr Plan gescheitert?  
  
Sie stand auf und lief zum Ausgang.  
  
Ash stand am Ausgang.  
  
„Was jetzt?", dachte er bei sich, als plötzlich jemand seinen Namen rief.  
  
Er drehte sich um. Misty kam auf ihn zugelaufen, blieb jedoch einige Meter vor ihm stehen.  
  
Jetzt da sie vor ihm stand fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, wie hatte sie diese Tatsache übersehen können?  
  
Sie griff Ash`s Hand und rannte zu den Anderen.  
  
„Wie kann er es sich wagen, so etwas zu tun, ohne mich einzuweihen, der soll mir mal in die Finger geraten", murmelte Misty auf ihrem Weg.  
  
Als sie einen völlig verdutzten Ash hinter sich her zog. Rocko* , Melinda* mit Togepi im Arm, Misty* , Die beiden Pikachus und Mrs. Ketchum* erwarteten sie bereits.  
  
„Was ist passiert? Ash, Misty, was ist schief gelaufen?", kam es von Misty* , sie war den Tränen nahe. Misty empfand Mitleid.  
  
„Gar nichts, Ash meinte nur, er müsste eigenwillig den Plan ändern und ich könnte wetten ihr wusstet davon", sagte sie leicht gereizt und funkelte die beiden Pikachus böse an. Diese guckten weg.  
  
„Was meinst du mit es ist nichts schief gelaufen?", fragte Mrs. Ketchum* leicht irritiert. Misty schob Ash vor Misty* . Misty studierte ihn ausgiebig und fiel ihm dann um den Hals.  
  
„Ash* , mein Ash* ,du weißt gar nicht , wie glücklich ich bin", rief sie mit Freudentränen in den Augen. Auch Ash* hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst Misty*", sagte er sanft und strich durch ihr Haar.  
  
„Wie jetzt?", kam es von Rocko* .  
  
„Sie haben Rollen getauscht", sagte Melinda* . Ash* löste sich von Misty*. Rocko* , Mrs. Ketchum* und Pikachu* wurden umarmt. Und Melinda* wurde vorgestellt. Danach musste Ash* alles erzählen, jeder hörte gespannt zu,  
  
während sich Misty in Gedanken ausmalte, was sie mit Ash alles machen würde, wenn sie ihn in ihre Finger bekommen würde.  
  
„Also er kam in die Trainerkabine, erzählte dir seinen Plan und dann habt ihr eure Pokemon und Kleider getauscht, nachdem ihr die Pokemon eingeweiht hattet?", hakte Rocko* nach. „Ja er meinte er wäre im Vorteil gegen Giovanni* , Würde Togepi* holen und nachkommen. Und ich würde endlich dieses Ding loswerden, das mich an Giovanni* bindet."  
  
Ash zeigte auf das Implantat, doch außer Misty und Pikachu verstand niemand, was er meinte. Ash* sah Misty an und sie signalisierte ihm, dass niemand etwas davon wusste.  
  
„Äh Giovanni* hat es mir eingesetzt, wenn ich nicht tue, was er sagt, ende ich als Hühnerfrikassee ", erklärte Ash* mit leichtem Grinsen. „Er meinte Pikachu könnte mir dabei helfen es los zu werden." Pikachu* trat vor.  
  
Im Nu war das Implantat entfernt. Sie entschlossen sich Ash zu helfen und fingen an ihn zu suchen. Dann gab es einen gewaltigen Knall. Und eine Stimme erklang von überall her.  
  
„Ihr müsst hier raus. Ash*, bring sie raus, ich kümmere mich um die Anderen", rief die Stimme. Ash* erkannte sie. „Sofort raus hier", rief er. „Aber...", kam es von Misty und Pikachu protestierte. „Keine Angst, ihm wird schon nichts passieren, vertraut mir." Ash* zog Misty mit sich nach draußen.  
  
( Ein paar Minuten zuvor )  
  
„Wie konntest du es dir wagen zu verlieren, du weißt, was jetzt kommt", schallte Giovannis* Stimme durch den Raum, als er einen Knopf drückte.  
  
Nichts passierte.  
  
Ash atmete auf.  
  
„Wie? Was ist passiert?", fragte sich Giovanni ratlos. Dann besann er sich. „Vermöbelt die kleine Ratte, ich will ihn leiden sehen", rief er seine Leuten zu.  
  
Ash versuchte tapfer sich zu wehren, doch gegen die beiden Rockets hatte er keine Chance, „Wäre Pikachu bloß hier, dann hätten sie nichts zu lachen", dachte Ash, bevor ihn einer der Männer in die Ecke warf.  
  
Ash landete hart auf einer Art Computer, dann wurde alles schwarz.  
  
„Ihr Idioten, ihr habt den Computer zerstört", schrie Giovanni* seine Leute durch den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm an. „Es wird alles in die Luft fliegen", rief er und verließ den Raum.  
  
Vor Ash`s bewusstlosen Körper erschien eine lilane Kreatur mit einem Togepi in der Hand. Ash wurde in ein lilanes Licht gehüllt, dann verschwand er mit der Kreatur und dem Togepi.  
  
To be Contenued 


	10. Abschied

Part 9 „Abschied"  
  
by Yamachi  
  
Ash* ,Misty* und die Anderen erreichten gerade einen nahegelegenen Hügel, als es einen weiteren Knall gab und das Indigo Stadion vor ihnen in Rauch aufging.  
  
„Ash, NEIN!!!!!!", rief Misty. „Togepi*", kam es von Ash* .  
  
Dann materialisierte sich ein lilaner Punkt am Himmel und er schwebte tiefer, Vor den erstaunten Augen unserer Freunde schwebte nun Mewtwo* . „Mewtwo* ,Togepi*", rief Ash* als er die beiden Pokemon erblickte.  
  
„ASH!!", rief Misty, als sie seinen leblosen Körper in Mewtwos* Armen sah. Sofort lief sie zu ihm. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn aus Mewtwos* Armen, wie ein Stück Glas, das man nicht zerbrechen durfte.  
  
„Es ist zum Glück nichts schlimmes, ein paar Kratzer, Prellungen und ich glaube eine gebrochene Rippe. Keine Lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen", sagte Mewtwo* als er Mistys besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
  
„Warum bist du so dickköpfig? Du hättest dabei umkommen können. Mach so etwas nie wieder", schluchzte Misty. Pikachu saß mit Togepi neben Misty und Pikachu* hatte es vorgezogen sich auf Ash`s* Schulter nieder zu lassen. Mewtwo* brachte Togepi* zu Ash*  
  
„Danke", sagte dieser und nahm das kleine Ei in Empfang. „Na, erinnerst du dich noch an Mommy?", fragte er und gab Togepi* zu Misty*.  
  
Das kleine Pokemon war überglücklich. „( ) Endlich bin ich wieder zusammen mit Mommy und Daddy", quietschte es. Misty* und Ash* wurden rot.  
  
Als Ash wieder zu sich kam fühlte er eine angenehme Wärme.  
  
War er denn nicht eben noch in Giovannis* kalter Basis gewesen?  
  
Allmählich realisierte er das er in jemandes Schoß lag und er hörte eine besorgte Stimme.  
  
„Mach so etwas nie wieder", schluchzte die Stimme.  
  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen. „Misty", flüsterte Ash. Es war leise, aber sie hatte es gehört.  
  
„Ash Gott sei Dank", Misty wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, Sie umarmte Ash. „Uh", brachte er heraus. Misty löste ihre Umarmung. „Was ist?", frage sie besorgt.  
  
„Ich glaube, da ist mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen", sagte Ash und betastete seinen demolierten Brustkasten ab.  
  
Dann sah er ein lilanes Etwas über sich gebeugt. Es nahm ihn hoch. „Mewtwo??", fragte er ungläubig.  
  
„Wir sollten zu dir nach hause und uns etwas ausruhen Ash*", sagte Mewtwo zu Ash* gewandt. Dann verschwanden alle in dem lilanen Licht und fanden sich vor dem Haus der Ketchums* wieder.  
  
Ash wurde wieder einmal auf seinen Stammplatz, die Couch, verfrachtet. Mit Misty, Pikachu und Togepi an seiner Seite. Nachdem seine Rippen ordentlich bandagiert waren, ergaben sich lange Gespräche.  
  
In diesen stellte sich zum Beispiel heraus, dass Mewtwo* Ash, Misty, Pikachu und Togepi in diese Welt geholt hatte um Ash* zu helfen. Schließlich war es ein sehr mächtiges Pokemon. Und außerdem hatte es Ash* sehr lieb gewonnen.  
  
Also entschied es sich bei ihm und seiner Familie zu bleiben. Die Tage vergingen und als Ash wieder vollkommen genesen war, stand der Abschied vor der Tür.  
  
Alle umarmte einander, dann traten Misty und Ash mit Pikachu und Togepi zu Mewtwo* . „Wir werden euch nie vergessen", riefen alle, bevor ein lilanes Licht sie alle verschlang.  
  
To be Contenued 


	11. Epilog (Oder endlich wieder zu hause)

Epilog  
  
Rocko konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, was Bisasam ihm erzählt hatte. Es klang zu unglaublich.  
  
Ash und Misty, verschluckt von einem schwarzen Loch?  
  
Rocko hegte immer noch die Hoffnung, die beiden würden jeden Moment vor ihm auftauchen.  
  
Wie sollte er das Alles bloß Mrs. Ketchum und Professor Eich erklären?  
  
Durch lilanes Licht wurde Rocko aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Als es verschwand waren zwei große und zwei kleine Gestalten zu erkennen.  
  
„Ash, Misty, Pikachu; Togepi", rief Rocko und lief zu ihnen rüber.  
  
Misty und Ash stießen einen Seufzer aus und vereinigten ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss.  
  
„Endlich zu hause", sagten sie dann und schauten in das Gesicht eines völlig verwirrten Rocko. „Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte er.  
  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", gaben Ash und Misty von sich und umarmten Rocko.  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
